joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Team South
Joinee Team South is the football team of the Joinees from the Southern portion of the UK & Ireland. They are arch rivals of Team North. The team was set up before the Good Good Friday 2 ("GGF2") Join MEet for a North versus South "friendly" challenge football match. This has since become an annual contest with the Joinee Cup awarded to the winner, who retains possession of it for the following year. History :This is a controversial topic, which may be under dispute. See also Team North before deciding. GGF2 From start to finish Team South dominated the match, which took place on an awful playing surface. The mud and surface water did little to dampen the fluid football of the Southerners, who walked to a comfortable victory. Gold Joinee Smith (who started between the sticks) got confused with an early lofted free kick onto the area by Joinee Shiny Shins and was left holding air as the ball flew past him. Swift counter attacking football allowed the South to score many break away goals and never look in any trouble. Team North tried to counter this with several tactical changes on the field, including numerous different goalkeepers, though with little success. The game was pretty much over by half time and was made evident when Stooz, Team South's goalkeeper, ran the length of the pitch doing keepie-uppies — unchallenged. Controversy wasn't far away towards the end of the match, when match official Joinee Gaz gave Team South hat-trick hero and manager the red card for a deliberate handball. The final score was 6-1 to Team South. GGF3 This match was a much more even affair than the previous year. There was a different match official in Captain K, deemed to be the only Joinee impartial, honourable, and sufficiently "cross-border" to perform his referee duties fairly. (He is from the south of Scotland but has lived in the north of it, and has also lived in the south of England, though he now lives in the north of it...) There was an interesting no goal posts change as well. This would lead to debate on and off the field over dubious goals being allowed and good goals disallowed. Team North this year would have the numerical advantage over the South and started with the supporters (many of them North supporters) behind them. An early goal in the North's favour brought many of them to life. However this was soon cancelled out by a clever goal from Silver Joinee Phillips. It was an entertaining and an evenly matched game which entered extra time. The scores were still locked at two apiece with moments left before the dreaded penalty kicks, when the North were allowed a controversial goal. Many of the South's players felt it shouldn’t have stood, including rookie goalkeeper Joinee Wilf, but their protests were waved away. The final score was 3–2 to Team North, evening the series at one win each. GGF4 Warren did not score. Nevertheless, Team South won the match and took the trophy. GGF5 The GGF5 match saw Team South turn up at the pitch without a full 11-person team, partly because of players being unavailable, and partly because of Scotty not getting up in time. That said, the dedication of Team South supporters was such that even before the match had started, the team was up to full playing strength. Team North agreed to begin the game with an equal number of players, although with the benefit of subs being available. Additionally, Captain K was unable to attend and so did not referee this match. Instead, the heel wearing Platinum Joinee Emily took on the mantle (and the attempt at destroying her hearing from a certain Team North manager), with the fabulous assistance of several cheerleaders and a car horn. Team North may well have won the match (the snow didn't help anyone - nor the howling winds), but despite injury to a player (Joinee Atkinson - lifted off the pitch by a team of able bodied joinees co-ordinated by Chairman 'Jamin) the enthusiasm and passion of Team South saw a victory for morale and one of their last-minute additions, Joinee Tigger, walk off with (wo)Man of the Match. Squad & management 2007 squad 2007 management Rivalries Team South have no rivals. Team North hate Team South, but as Team South know they are superior, they care very little about them. Honours *2005 — Joinee Cup Champions *2007 — Joinee Cup Champions Detailed results * GGF2 - March 2005 - victory of 6-1 for Team South. * GGF3 - April 2006 - loss 3-2 (to Team North). * GGF4 - April 2007 - victory of 3-2 for Team South. * GGF5 – March 2008 – loss 4-1 (to Team North). Category:Sporting teams and events